Alucard Gets Naked: Part Seven, Hot Blood
by Alucard's Psycho Girlfriend
Summary: Will Alucard confess his true feelings, or will he bite her and suck her blood? Erm, I wonder.


I was sliding into the sleek black dress that I'd just bought with my lottery winnings, the fifty grand that I would soon be blowing on all the junk I could buy with it. It covered my curves in sweet velvet, and the bulgy parts of my body were made invisible in the blackness of the fabric. The V-neck of the dress plunged between my soft breasts, and they swung in front of me like peachy maternal balloons.

I dressed in front of the mirror in the golden light of my hotel room, with the window open and warm Hawaiian air drifting in and sliding warm fingers through my hair. Alucard's cold hands were far from me, they were folded in his lap as he sat forlorn on the bed, unused and discarded. He could use those hands to masturbate while I was gone. He could jerk off all he wanted on the green hotel sheets, and think of my curves while I was dancing with Javier.

He sat and watched me, glued to the bed. He didn't feel like moving, he was stuck in a funk. I knew the feeling, where even a little muscle energy was wasted time in a cold worthless world. Poor Alucard, I'd narrowed his world to just one joy, just one drug that consumed him, like a crack head that would suck a dick to get a $12 bag of shit to smoke.

"If I had a dick, would you suck it?" I asked him playfully. He looked up at me stonily, his usually smirking face was blank and slate smooth. He showed no emotion, but I interpreted his worry easily. I swung a leg over his knees and sat my squishy butt down in his hard lap.

"C'mere, sweetness," I said, pulling his face towards my neck and I told him to bite me. Because thats something Javier can't do for me, he can't eat me...well, in that way I mean. He chomped on me, and it was just a little slice that I felt through a thick cloud. It was a drug for me too, the drunken altered state his eyes brought me to, and then the dizzy fuzz of blood loss. My life was going down a drain like water down the sink, I'd never see it again and it wouldn't really go anywhere. It's not like my blood was draining into a cup or something that I could see, it was just gone. Except for the little bit on his face, the blotch like a strawberry skin on his jaw.

It's kinda sweet, like he's kissing my neck which he rarely does. It's kinda unsettling at first because I feel like he's killing me. Of course, that kinda gets me off.

I'm a life-size spiky pineapple, and he's sucking the juice out. He made a hole through my outside with his massive spiky teeth. When he's done I'm like a dehydrated pineapple, you know the kind that is like candy. I feel dizzy and a little nauseous, but it'll pass when I chug some water and wine at the restaurant.

"So how's that? Is that good, tell me all about it," I said to him.

He just licked a drop of the red stuff off my face like it's fucking sugary jam. He's got big claws for hands and he takes my little birdlike wrist in his hand and held it to his face.

Down in the depths of the steel cage that comprises his bony chest, I see a long tunnel leading down to a fiery hell. It's a hot chamber, and in the center is a steel image of me, molten hot. He cares about me. And he thinks I am tasty.

I stood, taking my soft butt with me. I tore myself away from me like pulling a leech from my skin. It was simple enough to leave him sitting there on the bed, to hurt him by just leaving and showing no regret about it. He would sit there with me in his stomach and wish I was next to him in the bed. But I had somewhere to be.

I had a date, actually. With someone new new new. Oh, I love new, a new dick with a new shape to stick in my hole, and a new hard body to throw myself against. I wonder what he'd be like in bed, and a shivery sensation went through my body.

I look back at Alucard, at his gorgeous face, stony and pretty as a concrete statue. His fluffy black hair floats around his face, uncombed and free. And I simply walked away from him, away from all his sweet, dear feelings for me.

So I went to this restaurant with Javier and he was so awesome. I spent my delicious money on some expensive food, some extravagant sauce with pecans and caramel on a thick rare steak of tuna. After the meal he went in the back of the restaurant and pulled out a gun. He got about $700 bucks from that place, and then we blew the joint. He's connected with the Mafia, so he can take money from whoever he wants.

Later that night, I was in Javier's room. He was naked and snoring, he'd passed out. We didn't even do much, just a little fooling around. He's got big, thick fingers.

He was laying there, all bulky and tan. His muscles are thick.

I really prefer skinny and pale...

His face is a Dionysus handsome, square and chiseled.

I really prefer a pretty face...

He soaks up the sunlight like a big sunflower, taking nourishment from the rays of goodness that come from the heavens.

At home, someone waited to take nourishment from me.

Oh yeah, and Javier's hair is short. Bleh.

I took the money from his drawer and I swiped his gun.

I grabbed the suit he'd been wearing, too, it was real snappy. And then I took off.

I went back to my hotel room and got naked. Alucard was nowhere to be found. I stripped my dress off, peeling off the layers that clung to my sweaty body. Before the robbery, Javier and I had danced to some fast music, and it felt good like I'd just worked out. His hard body had worked me, moving me against him in a grinding motion just to press his dick against me while we danced. I sat down in front of the mirror, I had a nice little spot where I could put makeup on if I ever wore that stuff. I brushed my soft brown hair as I sat and relaxed.

I was feeling so lightheaded, it was almost like I was floating.

Um...oh wait. Actually, I was floating.

I was being lifted up, by some kind of force. It freaked me out, and I started thrashing around. Suddenly, I came down with a crash, the scratchy carpet against my bare skin. It was weird, and so I went out on the balcony to get some air.

In the night air, I felt a cold breeze. It had a chilly, dark feeling, as though demons danced in the wind that blew across my naked body.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground again.

"Ah!" I screamed, surprised and annoyed. Very fast I was pulled off of the balcony, and I grabbed onto the railing. I was being stretched out over the ground, which was seven stories below me. I could look down at the cars that would surely be crushed under my weight if I were to fall now as I clung to the metal railing. With painful force my fingers were pulled from the railing and I was adrift in the night air, flying towards blank space in the sky.

Alucard was there, I saw his dark form in the dark sky just vaguely, and I was floating towards him. I knew it was him, because I saw the outline of his wild hair fly around his face. And besides, who else could fuckin' fly like that?

He was far in front of me, and then I was hit by a hard wall. That hard wall was his chest because suddenly he was right there, a dark silhouette with except for two burning coal lights in his face that were his eyes. Beneath the twin flames was a sharp grin.

And then he...held me. It was weird, he never tries to impress me, ever. Hard arms held me to a hard chest, hollow and necrotic but still moving with an electric life. Arms like metal poles pressed me against a slate concrete chest, like being crushed against a pavement road by a metal car. I was being held by a steel contraption that coursed with feeling and dead useless blood that didn't move because his heart was motionless. His killer face was against my neck, buried in my soft wavy hair.

"I'm not used to feeling cared about," I said, and I was surprised that my voice was getting a little wavery. Swells of feelings surprised me even more as tears splooged out of my eye sockets. It was unspoken but with misty energy I felt sweet emotions pass between us.

"You can't forget that I need you," Alucard said. "I need your body."

"Is that it, just that? What about the life in my body, is that important to you?" I asked him.

He growled at me. His sweet but hard embrace, like a tiger hug, became hot and groping as he started to clutch my ass.

His clothes were stripped off him by the demons in the wind, or some other force. They fell off him in shreds. His dick was hard and ready, and I grabbed it in my hand. I love the feeling of it, soft skin over hardness, like the rest of his body. His balls have coarse, curly hairs on them as I cup them in my hand. They're mine, and really how many people have gotten to hold these nuts?

"I've already fucked tonight, why should I do it with you?" I asked him. It was a pertinent question, I thought.

"Want me to drop you?" he replied.

"Why do you keep coming after me? Just leave me alone," I said, pumping his dick just for the fun of it. It wasn't a pertinent question, it made no sense. I knew exactly why he needed me.

He clutched my body and moaned, sweet need in his voice. He pulled me on his dick, and for a little bit he was fucking me painfully because I wasn't ready.

"Stop it, let me spit on it first, I need lube," I said, but he didn't stop. He pulled me off him and turned me around sharply, and then we were doing it doggy style in the sky.

My body responded with a rush of juices, and then I was feeling the amazing friction. He fucks me so fast, like a jackhammer, and he comes in my with a warm squirt. After the first orgasm he still doesn't stop. He pulled his dick out of me and started pumping his dick himself until it was up again. Then, we screwed again. I feel my vag contracting as the beginning of an orgasm started: I felt it coming, but it was still a ways away. I needed more friction, more pumping, more length being jammed in me.

"I feel it, I'm almost there," I said. I put my arms around him, and he slid through them as he moved. The friction of his moving body on my skin felt good, almost as good as the friction in my squishy flower. I touched him sweetly, with feeling. And he responded to my innocent caress.

He held me as he was fucking me. It felt like maybe he was holding me down, even though we were in suspended free-fall. It was a tight panther grip, as he held my life in his hands. He held me and pulled his dick in and out of me, dipping into the pleasure. I started making noises as my orgasm started picking up momentum. He made noises with me and started moving faster, my pleasure turning him on. We both got there, come squirting on the walls of my spasming vag.

Afterwards we hung in the air, holding each other. His skin felt hot, he must have been out killing. Maybe to fill the empty spot I had left when I abandoned him. I pressed myself against his hard, hot chest, luminescent white like the moon in the dark sky.

"So you got what you wanted. Why don't you put me down?" I asked him. He held my face in his hands and craned my head upwards until I was facing him. His face was grinning, his look was burning and vivacious. He just looked into my face. I pulled myself up until my lips were against his and I kissed him. The hot saliva and tongues that passed between our mouths was candy sweet, soft wet and warm. Until he bit my gummy lips with his pointed front teeth. With vacuum force he pulled my lower lip into his mouth and tasted the pinpoints of blood that was squeezed out of it. It wasn't much, so he sliced deeper through the inside of my lip, the vasculature rupturing and blood spilling out of it. I tasted my own salty metal fluid, and we both swallowed big gulps of it.

He kept holding me, squeezing me intermittently like the squeezing of my pumping heart. I put my narrow chin on his broad shoulder, and he squeezed my body that was small compared to his. He's a tall dude, much longer than me. We floated through space aimlessly, the ground moving beneath us as we drifted through humid clouds. He moved beneath me, and then I was riding him as though he were a magic carpet. I'm used to riding magic carpet of pubic hair around his dick, hehehe.

"I feel like I could do this forever," I said. I was laying on top of him, my face inches from his. His face is so magnificent, it is beautiful and unique.

"So you want to keep me? Do you?" I asked. "I mean, you could leave me if you want," I said.

We both knew what that meant. He would be addicted to me forever, there would be no leaving me. I wasn't addicted to him, however. He pulled my face to his and licked my cheek. Then he replaced his tongue with his lips and started kissing my ear.

"I don't want to leave you," he said in my ear.

"That's too bad," I said. "Because I'm breaking up with you. When we get back I'm calling Javier. He's got a real thick one if you know what I mean."

He growled and started shaking me violently, like I was a baby that he wanted to give brain damage to.

"Woman, why do you torture me?" he asked me, and I started laughing. When I laughed, I saw a sweet smile on his face, a look that I didn't recognize. Alucard's heart is spiky and hard, with hooks surrounding it like a burr. Those hooks were buried in me, so painful and clinging. He was kissing my neck, and I didn't realize he'd put holes in me until I felt warm drips going down my neck and red drops settling on my chest. I looked down to find a sheet of blood coming down over my boobs. He licked the blood like it was a bowl of brownie dough.

"Don't leave me, Elizabeth," he said.

That's my name.

Oh god, he has never said it before. His voice, saying my name, just made me cream myself in my heart. It's hard to explain.

Then, suddenly I was on the ground. He left me about three blocks from my hotel, completely naked. I jogged home, my tits bouncing with every step, and crusted blood drying on my skin. Damn, what a jerk!


End file.
